Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reusing an image recording material used in electrophotographic recording or thermal transfer recording and a reusing apparatus therefor. More particularly, it relates to a method for reusing a reusable image recording material wherein image formation with an image forming material and removal thereof can be repeated by removing an image forming material from an image recording material on which the image forming material has been retained, and a reusing apparatus for reusing an image recording material.